1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a wiring board manufacturing method.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Accompanying the miniaturization, thinning, and advanced functions of electronic devices in recent years, there is an increasingly stronger demand for high-density mounting of electronic components that are to be mounted on printed wiring boards, higher functionality of wiring boards on which electronic components are mounted, and miniaturization of wiring boards on which electronic components are mounted. In these circumstances, the wiring that is formed on the wiring boards is becoming more minute.
However, for example in the case of using screen printing or the like, it has been difficult to create minute wiring.
To solve this problem, a method has been disclosed that forms wiring patterns by selecting an ink-jet method for wiring pattern regions in which a wiring line interval or a wiring line width is not more than 50 μm, and selecting a screen printing method for wiring pattern regions in which a wiring line interval or a wiring line width is greater than 50 μm (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-123507). According to the ink-jet method, wiring lines are formed by discharging electrically conductive nanoparticle paste that includes metal particles with a nano-order particle size distribution.
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-123507 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.